First time's a charm
by QuAnimacion
Summary: Despite what had happened, Ben asks Julie to be his first, and Julie agrees to what will become a great night for them both. In which Ben also creatively uses the Ultimatrix. Julie/Ben pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, all rights belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A/N: This story refers back to my other story, _Kidnapper_, but you don't need to read it to understand what happens here.  
**

The doorbell rang.

Julie ran down the stairs, knowing it was probably Ben. Even though it was 2 months since she had gotten kidnapped by Albedo, he had made a habit of coming over every other day to her house. He also called her every day, sometimes more than once.

"Hey Ben. You gonna come in?"

Ben hesitated by the door.

"Nah, I just..."

"My parents are out for the evening. Come on, I made some fries for dinner. Not chili fries though, just the regular ones."

"That's good too." Ben closed the door behind him.

In a way, the kidnapping was a blessing in disguise- Ben spent much more time with her ever since that incident, and they had gotten closer.

"So, how is your revision for the Geography test going?" Julie asked.

Ben's mouth was full of fries, but his expression said it all:_ "What Geography test?"_

Julie shook her head and chuckled. Before Ben could say anything, she grabbed her back-pack and pulled out a stack of papers. "Here- those are copies of my notes. I think you should be able to wrap your head around it in one week. That's when the test is gonna be."

"Thanks, I owe you." Ben said.

"So what do you wanna do? I guess you don't feel like studying at all- maybe we could take out Ship for a walk?" Julie asked.

" Can I kiss you? " Ben suddenly blurted out.

Julie was at first caught off guard. She stared at Ben surprised, only to lean over the table a moment later and gently kiss him on the lips. "Like this?" She asked.

"No, a little more. " Ben quietly said.

Julie smiled, grabbed his hand and walked him over to the couch.

Before they could both sit down, Ben placed his hand on Julie's back and pushed her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her firmly, only slightly parting his mouth to swipe his tongue on her lower lip. Julie let out a pleased "_Mmmmmm_" and opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

Ben slipped his tongue inside her mouth, before tangling it with her own.

They started to heavily make-out, and without parting, they both sat on the couch.

Ironically, they had both gotten this intimate with each other after the dreadful incident. It even went so far as to Ben sliding his hands up her shirt, while her hand had gotten to wandering one too many times down his lower stomach.

This time neither of them were shy. During the course of their make-out, Julie had wrapped one leg across Ben's waist, prompting him to smooth his hand over her bare leg, all the way up to her thigh, just slightly under the hem of her skirt.

Julie pulled her mouth away from his and happily sighed. Ben smirked and lowered his lips to her neck. He gently sucked and nipped, and Julie moaned, letting her eyes flutter shut.

That's when it came back to her- a flash of red eyes, Albedo towering over her, forcing her to...

A feeling of panic overtook her, and she tensed and pulled away. Ben looked at her confused.

" I...sorry I just kinda..." Julie stammered, averting Ben's piercing green eyes.

"Julie." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Julie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just I closed my eyes and then the memories just flooded..."

Ben clenched his jaw, and looked down. " I'm sorry, I was going too fast..."

"No no, it wasn't you."

Ben brought his eyes up and looked straight at her. Julie could see he still felt remorse, as if it were his fault.

" Ben..."

" Julie he looks like me, and I look like him, and when you see me, you..."

"Ben no!" She said it louder than she intended to." Don't blame yourself! Albedo could have looked entirely different, it still would haunt me, it has nothing to do with how you, or he, looks! "

" But me kissing and touching you makes it worse, doesn't it? After how he..._touched_ you?"

At one point Julie mustered up the courage to tell him, Gwen and Kevin what had really happened. She broke down sobbing once she did, even though she tried to convince everyone that it wasn't so horrible, that it could have been much worse, that he hadn't in fact raped her. Gwen had run up right away to comfort her, while Ben had stood, frozen. He looked like if he himself was about to cry. It quickly turned into rage, and it was only thanks to Kevin that Ben didn't run off to the Null Void to give Albedo a thorough beating again.

Julie sighed. " Ben...I need to tell you something. During that moment, when he was molesting me, and I couldn't run away, or do anything, I thought of you. And it helped. "

Ben looked at her incredulously. Julie placed her open hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

" Ben, don't you see? I love being with you. It makes me feel good. And for the record.." Julie's hands wandered to the sides of Ben's green jacket, and started to take it off him. " ...I really enjoy it when you touch me. "

She had taken off his jacket, leaving him in his black T-shirt. She smiled at him, and Ben smiled back, cradling her face in his hands and pulling her in for another kiss.

Julie clung to Ben as his tongue wormed inside her mouth. Her hands grappled at his T-shirt. She tried to lift her legs around his waist, but the couch was limiting her movements. Ben then pushed her slightly back with his body, then a little more, and more, until Julie was lying on the couch with Ben hovering over her.

Ben's kisses started to get more passionate, his mouth leaving hers and kissing along her jawline, nipping and then sucking. He gradually moved down, placing full-mouthed kisses on her neck. Julie softly moaned and panted. _Oh god it felt good_.

She kneaded her hands through his brown hair, and in an instant she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up towards him, pressing directly onto his crotch.

" Ah! " Ben jumped, startled by the the sudden movement.

"Sorry, sorry! " Julie pushed her hips back down into the couch.

Ben chuckled. " Don't worry, It felt really good. "

He brought his mouth back to her neck, and started a trail of gentle butterfly kisses reaching lower and lower, all the way to the cleft in between her breasts.

Ben looked up at her questioningly. Julie then realized he was fumbling with the bottom of her top, silently asking if he could take it off her. Julie lifted her arms above her head, and in one fluid movement, her top was off.

"Woah" She heard Ben mumble. He was staring down at her, his elbows propped up on the sides of her head.

Ben then boldly place on open mouthed kiss on the top of her breast. Julie moaned, her head lolling to the side. She grasped the nape of his neck and pulled him up to kiss her.

Panting and sighing, they kept on kissing, pressed tightly against each other. Julie took Ben's hand and guided it up to her breast. Ben took the hint and gently cupped it through the fabric of her bra. Before either knew it, they were slowly rocking against each other, quiet moans escaping from their mouths.

"Ben, your shirt..." Julie started to tug Ben's shirt up, trying to get it off him.

Ben smirked at her, and quickly discarded the clothing. Julie took in a sharp intake of breath. Not that she hadn't seen him shirtless before, but he was so close, she could feel the heat coming from him...

Julie smoothed her hand over his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his muscular body. She shyly glided her fingertips lower, until Ben took the initiative and pressed her palm against his well-toned stomach.

" What do you think?" He asked with an air of cockiness.

Julie giggled.

All of a sudden, the house phone rang. Julie glanced at the caller ID, and saw that it was her parents.

_"Oh no..."_

" Hello?"

While Julie answered, Ben didn't move away from her- instead, he lightly nipped along her neckline.

Julie hung up, and turned to look at Ben. "My parents said that they decided to stay the night at my uncle's."

Ben nodded, and then pulled Julie up to sitting position.

" You're leaving? " She asked. She really didn't want him to.

Ben shook his head. " No, actually.." Ben took in a deep breath "..I was wondering if you wanted me to stay for the night with you."

Julie's eyes widened, and then she quickly turned her eyes away from Ben. She had entertained the idea since a while now, and ever since Albedo made her acknowledge it, she thought about it much more often. She had come to the conclusion she wanted to , but she still was a little hesitant. She blushed, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Julie." Ben caught Julie's gaze and took her hands into his. " I have thought about it a lot...and I want you to be my first..." Ben looked down. He took in a deep breath again- it was taking him courage to ask her. "...I want to...but only if you want to too and only if you feel ready".

He was looking at her, watching her reaction. His expression was serious, but Julie could see at the same time his eyes were clouded with lust.

Ben then brought his lips to her ear.

" You're amazing" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "And you're so pretty. And I have thought what it would be like to have you under me, naked, sighing and moaning. "

Julie gasped. She had no idea he could be this bold, or that he could be so...sexy. He was shirtless, and he looked so hot, so handsome, so good. Julie felt the heat pool in-between her legs.

"Ben, I'd love to." She smiled, pressing her forehead to his. Ben chuckled, and kissed her quickly on the lips before taking her hand and guiding her upstairs. He suddenly stopped midway, and turned to look at her.

"In your room?" He asked.

The way he said it made Julie laugh. " Where else? "

Ben grinned: " Well, there is _my_ car, or the secret Plumber headquarters, or _my_ bedroom..."

"Just go. " Julie giggled.

**A/N: There will be two more chapters, which will be more..._ interesting. _Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, all rights belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A/N: Just a head's up, there is sex in this chapter!  
**

They both tumbled into Julie's bedroom.

Ben kicked the door closed behind them, then pulled Julie flush against him. He began to kiss her determinedly, first on her mouth, then on her neck. He softly bit her, causing Julie to squeal in surprise, only to begin to suck on the red mark on her neck. His hands traveled down to her ass, firmly getting a feel on her.

Julie let out a surprised "oh!" her knees slightly buckling under her. He was being much more decisive and passionate - kinda like he was during fighting.

Taking charge, Ben laid Julie back down on the bed, and began to slowly work the buttons on her skirt. He looked at her, once again asking with his eyes if he can. Julie nodded eagerly, and Ben slid her skirt off her, leaving Julie only in her underwear.

Julie blushed a furious red- she realized she was practically _naked, _and Ben had a close, upfront view of her. She started to cross her legs and arms nervously, but Ben wouldn't have it- he glided his hands along the length of her legs, before pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist. He then took her by the wrists and placed her hands on the sides of her head.

_"Holy..."_ Ben thought, letting his eyes take in the sight of her. Ever since he had seen Eunice naked, he had quickly come to the conclusion that a naked girl was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his life. From what he could see so far, Julie was no exception.

Now that Julie's skirt was off, she could feel Ben's hardness through her panties. She felt nervous, but at the same time, curious. She wrapped her legs tighter around Ben's waist, ripping out a hiss from him.

" Your pants..." she breathed.

Ben sat on his knees, and quickly undid his belt. But he hesitated when he started undoing the zipper.

"Shy?" Julie teased.

Ben smiled sheepishly at her: " Yeah...a little."

" Well, if I got past my shyness, you can get past yours. " With that she sat up, unzipped him and helped him push his jeans off his legs.

Now she could see how hard he was, straining against his boxers- and truth be told, he looked big. Julie stared for a moment, then she pressed her hand against his lower stomach. She started to slowly move her hand down, until she finally reached the front of his boxers and rested her palm against him.

"Oh god...oh god.." Ben groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Julie then applied more pressure, firmly grasping him through his boxers. She then began to stroke him. This drew out a string of moans and even one or two swear words from Ben's mouth.

While Julie stroked him, Ben fumbled with the back clasp of her bra, undoing it after some effort. Julie moved her hand away from him, and helped him take it off.

Instinctively, she began moving her hands up to cover herself, but the look of awe on Ben's face stopped her from doing so.

"Wow." Ben breathed. He smoothed his hand over her left side, then brought his hand up to cup her breast. Julie shuddered, and with a sigh leaned into him, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder. Ben continued to palm her breast. Before long his other hand joined in on the other. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, and Julie loudly moaned in approval, her body shuddering with pleasure.

"You have amazing breasts." He whispered into her ear.

They both then fell back into a lying position, both close against each other. Ben's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Julie's _almost_ naked body lying under him- her bare breasts pressed against his naked chest, her hands running through his hair, her legs securely fastened around his waist, her hot center pressed against his hard-on.

"Can I continue?" Ben asked in a strained voice.

Julie nodded in response vigorously. All the hesitancy, shyness and awkwardness were gone.

Ben grasped the hem of her panties, and began to tug them off. Soon they had completely left Julie's body.

Ben couldn't help but stare at the neat patch of black hair nestled in between her legs. He could smell a strong, arousing scent coming from her, and it made his head spin. Mentally reviewing what he had heard and read (yes _read, _he had thought this through) he brought his fingers down to her, and began to lightly massage her moist clit.

In response, Julie groaned, and turned her head to the side, her neck arching out. Her short black hair fanned beneath her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming out in ragged puffs. Ben was sure he hadn't seen anything sexier in his life.

He pressed harder, applying pressure to the nub.

"OH!...oh...unghh..." Julie tossed her head to the other side and squirmed, almost closing her legs shut.

Ben held her one thigh down to keep her open and used his other hand to keep up his ministrations. Before long she was soaking, her moans continually spilling out of her lips.

Ben took the opportunity and slipped two fingers right away into her, causing Julie to jump. He quickly pulled back, afraid he had hurt her.

"No….no Ben, it's good, it's ok..." She breathed, her voice catching.

He guided his fingers back inside her, and Julie started to rock against them, clearly enjoying the feeling.

He surprised her by bringing his mouth down onto her breast and sucking on it, while at the same time slipping in a third finger. Julie arched off the bed, gasping out his name.

For a few minutes, Ben kept it up, twisting and stretching his fingers inside her while kissing and sucking on her breasts. Julie became incoherent- she was arching off the bed spontaneously, squirming and moaning. Her black hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, and her eyes kept on fluttering open and shut.

Suddenly he took away his fingers and mouth from her. Julie opened her eyes, confused in her daze of pleasure. " Wha...Ben.." She then felt his weight shift on her mattress. Where was he going?

She then felt him nestle his hips in-between her thighs. He had taken off his boxers, and his manhood was pressed firmly against her.

Julie tensed, and in a second of panic pressed her hips down into the mattress to get away from him, but Ben grabbed her hips up, keeping her in place. He smiled at her, and placed gentle kisses on her face, letting her get used to the feeling of him.

Julie eventually relaxed, and Ben pulled up a sheet over them, covering the lower half of their bodies.

"Cold." He muttered. He then took his hand into hers and before Julie knew it, he brought her hand down to feel him.

Julie quietly gasped. She'd never touched a man down there. Ben coaxed her into wrapping her hand around his manhood and groaned, loving the soft, warm feeling of her palm on him.

"What do you think?" he said in a low, horse voice.

Julie got bolder, and began to move her hand up and down on him. Ben's eyes rolled back in his head and he grunted, feeling overwhelmed at how good it felt.

"You're so big." Julie whispered.

Ben weakly chuckled. He was actually normally sized, but to her, he probably felt big. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, panting heavily. He wasn't going to last much longer if she didn't stop. Her shy, light strokes were teasing him horribly, and he was afraid it'd be all over before they even started.

"St...stop." he choked out. Julie pulled back her hand.

" Sorry." She quietly said.

Ben shook his head: "No...I'm so hard for you that if you keep that up, I'm going to cum in your hand, and not inside you. "

Somehow, his blatant words sent another shudder through her body, arousing her even more. Ben noticed it, and grinned.

Ben then reached above her head, grabbing the condom from the nightstand. After some awkward fumbling, he managed to put it on. He then hooked his hands under her knees and pulled them up to his sides. He whispered for her to keep them up.

Julie braced herself, feeling Ben starting to slip inside her. At first she just felt herself being stretched, but gradually the pain started to arrive too. She hissed and squeezed her eyes shut. Ben massaged her thighs, trying to get her to relax while he slowly continued. When he was in half-way, he slipped back out, leaving just the head inside her. He repeated the motion again, while gently rubbing her clit throughout.

_"Well this isn't so bad..." _Julie thought. Honestly she thought it would have hurt more.

Suddenly, Ben slammed herself inside her, breaking her hymen and burying himself all the way inside her.

Julie yelped in pain, and dug her nails into his shoulders. Now _that_ hurt. She whined, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She heard Ben apologizing to her, kissing her and telling her he wanted to do it quickly.

He continued to massage her clit to help her forget about the searing pain. It worked. She felt small waves of pleasure coursing through her, and she gradually began to get adjusted.

Ben groaned, and started to shake with restraint. She was so, SO tight, and he honestly had a little panic attack when he slipped inside her, afraid he wouldn't ever be able to pull out. Her inner walls were clenching around him, and it felt so good, the pleasure was shooting straight through him, but he had to hold on, he couldn't move, because...

"Ben. Ben!" Julie repeated his name a little louder, and he forced his eyes open. He realized his hands were on the side of her head, and he was gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white.

Julie cupped his face in her hands: " You can move. I'm ok."

Ben nodded, and began to slowly withdraw, then slide back in. Julie winced, but was relieved to feel that the pain had mostly turned into a mild ache.

After a few slow, clumsy thrusts, the ache had almost disappeared, and Julie started to feel slightly stronger twinges of pleasure. The feeling of him filling her was an odd, but certainly not unpleasant feeling. She looked at Ben; he was still going slowly at his own expense, thrusting at a languid pace. Julie could see how hard he was fighting to restrain himself, his teeth were clenched and he was letting out low, long groans every time he slid into her.

"Ben, you can move faster." She coaxed.

"Are.._oh_...you.._ungh_...sure?" Ben asked, not breaking the rhythm he set.

" Yes." Julie grabbed onto his shoulders and captured his mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

Without missing a beat, Ben right away picked up his pace and began to thrust faster. Julie criss-crossed her legs at the small of his back and clung to him- the force of his trusts was starting to push her away.

Ben was now groaning continuously. He dug his feet into the mattress and held Julie's thigh tight against his body, keeping her hips from escaping his. Julie started to loudly moan and sigh- Ben's deep, rumbling groans, coupled with him grunting out her name, had caused another rush of wetness to flood her womanhood. She hardly felt any uncomfortableness, even though Ben's thrusts were getting harder and seemingly deeper by the second. On the contrary, the pleasure was beginning to clearly overtake her in bigger waves. Julie started to move her hips up to meet Ben's thrusts, and began to call out his name.

The bed was starting to creak as they both hastily rocked against each other. Both of them were letting out cries of ecstasy.

"Ben...Ben...OH Ben...Bennnnn!" Julie chanted. With each thrust a new wave of bliss flooded her, and it helped that Ben had started to toy with her nub again. She felt the pleasure gradually accumulate, her stomach began to coil and...

_"GASP"_ Julie's eyes shot wide open as white, warm pleasure spread through her body. The orgasm wasn't engulfing, but it was incredibly pleasant. Her body strongly shuddered in response, and her insides pulsed and spasmed.

"Julie...nghhh...Oh GOD...AH...UNGHhhhhh" Ben was completely gone. With Julie's orgasm, he let go of any restraint he had left. He grabbed Julie's wrists and forced them to the sides of her head, and began to thrust roughly into her, causing her to slightly wince with the force of his hips clashing into hers. Ben's groans turned into ragged screams as he got closer and closer. The heat in the pit of his stomach became unbearable... and then it exploded.

Ben yelled, his orgasm engulfing him. He shaked and jerked before collapsing on top of Julie.

"Julie...oh...uh..." he mumbled into the crook of her neck, riding out the pleasurable aftershocks of his orgasm, his hips slowly coming to a halt.

The couple laid tangled for a few moments, panting and occasionally moaning as they came down from the intense experience. Julie ran her hand through Ben's brown, thick hair.

Ben brought his head up, and began to try to adjust his clouded vision. Julie was breathing deeply, her forehead was lined with beads of sweat and her breasts were rising and lowering in the most seductive way he could have seen. She looked even hotter after having sex with him. She smiled at him, and he sighed happily, smiling back. He pressed his damp forehead into hers and looked straight into her eyes.

"You...was...ok? " He wanted to say something along the lines of _Not bad eh? _or _How's that for a ride? _but his usually smart-mouth completely failed him. He felt sated and he had a hard time coming up with anything to say.

Julie smiled and nodded, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "But.. you're kinda heavy." She said, shifting beneath him. Ben realized that he had been resting his entire weight on her- his body had completely gone slack from the pleasure. He lazily rolled off her, doing his best to gently slip out of her. Julie grimaced, and Ben looked at her in concern.

" Are you alright? "

Julie nodded. " I just feel sore. It should go away soon enough. "

" I didn't...hurt you too much..."

Julie shook her head. "You were great. You...it...felt so good...and I even came. I heard that usually doesn't happen the first time."

The cocky grin was back on Ben's face, saying_ Of course you came_. Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Tiredness hit them both, and not bothering to get out of bed, they both fell asleep, cuddled up against each other.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed :) Reviews always welcome!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, all rights belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A/N: Just a head's up: what the Ultimatrix does in this chapter is not canon (at least as far as I can remember), it is just a simple idea I came up with :).  
**

Julie woke, feeling sated, but also sticky and sore. She pushed herself up on her elbow, and looked around groggily, trying to recount what happened last night.

Right, she had sex, pretty good sex at that...she looked behind her; there her naked boyfriend was, sleeping soundly in her bed, his arm carelessly flung around her waist.

Julie pulled up a sheet to cover herself and moved to get up. Suddenly Ben's arm tightened around her and pulled her against him, pressing Julie's naked back against his naked chest.

"Morning..." Ben muttered into her ear, his eyes still closed.

"Good morning" she whispered back. She glanced at the clock and gasped: 8:30 AM, her parents could come any minute. She had to clean up- her sheets were probably a mess, she was all sticky with hers and Ben's sweat and...other bodily fluids. She also could have sworn that the air in her room took on a heavy, musky scent, that smelled like...well sex.

"Ben, let me go, I have to..."

Ben mumbled a "nuh-uh" and held his grip around her.

"Ben!" Julie hissed. " I have to clean up! My parents could be on their way back!"

Ben didn't pay any attention to her protests and instead wrapped his leg around her, keeping her from moving away. Julie squirmed to get free, but Ben held his own.

Julie huffed. He was pretty strong. She tilted her head down, and looked at his muscular arm wrapped tightly around her.

"_Wow."_ She thought. How come she hadn't noticed before how sexy his arms were? Probably because of the jacket he always wore.

She heard Ben sigh behind her as he nestled his head deeper into the pillow, showing no signs of wanting to get up or letting her go.

Julie then had an idea. Bringing her hand up, she began to toy around with the Ultimatrix. She first smoothed her fingers over the gauntlet, and then began to twist the dial around, shifting through the holograms of the aliens.

That got Ben up. On hearing the beeps, his eyes shot open and he quickly retreated his hand.

"Julie!" He exclaimed and began to fumble with the dial.

Julie laughed, and tried to get away, but Ben's other arm shot out and pulled her back. In a series of swift movements, he turned her on her back and rolled on top of her, immobilizing her.

Ben looked down at Julie, clearly annoyed: "You can't do that! What if you pressed..."

"I wasn't pressing anything, I was just looking at your pretty aliens. " Julie batted her eyelashes innocently.

_"_Pretty?" Ben practically squealed. They were anything but pretty.

"But seriously Ben, get off, you need to get out of here, I..."

Julie's voice trailed off. Ben was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye- the same kind of twinkle he always got when he had a brilliant (or so he thought) idea.

"No, no, Ben, no, this isn't funny." She pushed at his chest, trying to get him to roll off.

In response, Ben grabbed both her wrists with his one hand and pressed them tightly to her chest.

"Ben what are you do...?" Before Julie could finish her sentence, she felt the Ultimatrix press against her lower stomach, sending a shudder down her spine. She was about to protest, when Ben's hand dipped into her and began to massage her nub.

Julie's lips formed an "O" and she let her eyes flutter close. It felt just as good as it did yesterday...

She jumped when she suddenly felt Ben press the cold Ultimatrix to her womanhood. What was he up to?

Julie shot him a confused look and tried to squirm away. She wasn't sure if she should go along with this or not.

Ben winked at her. „Trust me, you'll like this. Ultimatrix, start thermal scan." He commanded.

_"Applying thermal scan" _the device responded.

Just when Julie was about to ask Ben if he had lost his mind, she felt the watch strongly vibrate.

She gasped and kicked into the air, the vibrations sending_ amazing _jolts of pleasure through her body.

_"Thermal scan completed." _

The vibrations stopped, and Julie panted.

"Ultimatrix, measure the percentage of moisture in the air. " Ben commanded again.

Julie screwed up her face at Ben, her expression saying: _" Really?" _

Ben just grinned and chuckled.

The watch started to vibrate again, and Julie moaned and bucked her hips up. Maybe this was a little weird, but she didn't care- it felt fantastic.

Ben said a string of different commands 5 more times, each one causing the watch to vibrate against Julie's womanhood. Somewhere along the line Julie grabbed Ben's shoulders, raking them with scratch marks, her body jerking uncontrollably from the pleasure.

When Ben took the watch away from her, she whined in protest. She was so close...

She then felt Ben's warm fingers against her clit. He began to furiously rub against her nub, while slipping one finger inside her. Julie cried out and arched her back, her head tossing from side to side. In a matter of seconds she orgasmed.

"OHHHHhhhh!" She loudly moaned, her body violently convulsing. The pleasure consumed her, causing her to see white.

When it was over, she slumped against the bed, closing her eyes. Her mouth was hanging open, and she was panting, trying to get her breathing under control. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face, her body felt hot from the orgasm, and she still felt herself twitching from the aftershocks. She was vaguely aware that Ben had gotten off the bed, letting her arms fall lazily off his shoulders to her sides.

"I'm gonna go wash up. Do you want to come? " He asked teasingly, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to even sit up at the moment.

Julie couldn't get out an answer; she was still overwhelmed. She let out a long, drawn moan and turned to her side, willing her body to calm down.

She heard Ben chuckle as he walked off. Just when sleep started to overtake her, she could have sworn heard him say:_ "I'm awesome."_

* * *

"Julie? Julie?" Ben was gently shaking her awake.

Julie bolted up. How long had she been asleep?

"Relax, your parents aren't home yet, it's barely past 10. " Ben said. He was sitting on the side of her bed, fully clothed.

Julie sighed in relief. She then noticed that the sheets were missing, and she was covered in a blanket.

"Yeah, I..." Ben scratched the back of his head. " You wanted to wash those, but since you fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up, I decided I'd take care of that. "

Julie looked at him amused: " You know how to do the laundry?"

"Ah, no. But _Brainstorm_ does. Anyways, I was just going to leave, Kevin called, said something is up so..."

"Yeah..." Julie looked down, toying with a piece of string.

Both of them sat in uncomfortable silence, each wondering what to say. Ben broke the awkwardness by leaning in to give Julie a soft kiss.

"I had a great time" he said.

" So did I. " Julie then laughed. " That, what you did with the watch...it was pretty cool."

Ben laughed and walked towards the window: " Just an idea I had. " He said, transforming into Jet-Ray " I'll see you soon." And Ben took off.

Julie smiled to herself and threw her legs across the side of the bed, getting up.

"Woah!" Her legs wobbled and she grabbed onto the bedpost for balance. Coupled with the warm, sated feeling and the soreness, she figured she'd be recovering all day.

**A/N: And that was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves, they are always appreciated. :D  
**


End file.
